Wanderer
The unnamed hero (possibly heroes) that defeated Harlin the Malevolent during two seperate occasions to save the lovely Princess Priscilla. Evil wizard Harlin turned back the sands of time to send the adventurer on a second journey. Priscilla magically sent him a Computer and a few words of encourgement. He began his adventure in the Village of Serenia, traveled across the endless desert, freed the King of the Snakes. After passing a chasm he made it into the woods north of the desert. After an encounter with a thieving gnome, many of his items were stolen and he had to use magic to find them. While in the woods he helped a parrot, who gave him a magic vial of liquid in return. Later he got past a lion to reach the Northern Sea. On the beach he was able to patch a boat, and make it to a Jungle Island in the Northern Sea. While on the island he found a pirate's treasure. Through the use of magic he was able to fly across the sea north of the island to the continent where Harlin's Castle was located. On the continent he encountered, a peasant woman, an angry giant, and a peddler before finally reaching Harlin's Castle. The evil wizard teleported him around the castle trying to capture him, and kill him. First he was teleported into a courtyard where he had to defeat a dangerious boar. Then he was teleported into a locked room. After he picked his way out of the room with his pocket knife he was able to find the wizard in the top of a tower. The wizard had been in the form of a bird, so the Wanderer used magic to turn himself into a cat, so he could kill the wizard. He then found that hte princess had been turned into a frog. He then kissed her, she turned back into Princess Priscilla. He kissed her again, she found it delicious. He then used some magic shoes to return her to the Village of Serenia. When he had safely returned the princess to Serenia, he was declared a junior-master adventurer for his outstanding feat. Real World From Harlin's quotes there may be two seperate individuals that go by the title of "the wanderer", going by Harlin's challenge to the wanderer, before the second journey. "I can reverse the sands of time with a single spell and face a new adventurer - and this time I won't lose! ...Many have tried to defeat me; only one has succeeded. -Harlin This wanderer possibly another adventurer (Harlin calls him a "new adventurer") was challenged to defeat him in a similar manner as his first defeat. Priscilla says that that person becomes the Wanderer however. One fan theory is that the Wanderer may be King Edward and Priscilla was his first wife that later died when the famine struck daventry, and after he gave away the Magic Shield in order to try save her. However King's Quest companion says that King Edward's wife was Queen Maylie. In early drafts of Guidebook to the Land of the Green Isles the author of the guidebook was to be named, "John the Wanderer", instead of Derek Karlavaegen. If there originally was an intended connection to the hero that saved Priscilla its unknown. If so it might mean that the Wanderer's name is John. Category:CharactersCategory:Adventure in Serenia/The Wizard and the Princess